


Beware of What Sleeps In Towers

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Girl Armin, Levi has not nice thoughts, Princess Armin, Sorcerer Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Levi had just wanted somewhere safe to hide from an angry dragon, but he finds a princess inside the tower.





	Beware of What Sleeps In Towers

**Author's Note:**

> I had started to write this ages ago, at least at the beginning of 2016, but it might have been as early as 2015. I finally finished it at the end of November, and then I forgot to post it. 
> 
> So here it is.

Levi lands gracefully on his feet. He notes that his rope is now tied to the handle of a thick chest. He cooly gazes at his surroundings. 

It's a fairly nice place, elegant. What catches his eye is the massive bed. He should probably stay at least the night to wait out the dragon. 

He begins to walk towards the ornate, canopied bed. He pulls open one drape. His heart skips a beat (prompting him to scoff at his own cliched reaction). 

There's a beautiful lady laying asleep in the bed. A princess he would bet, from the location. 

_Well I'll be damned._

It wasn't as if Levi went looking for a princess locked in a tower. He just sort of stumbled upon her. 

He was being chased by an angry dragon. He had needed a certain tome for a spell he wanted to perform. Unfortunately the grand book's cover was covered with gold. As everyone knows, dragons love gold and one had taken the tome back to its cave decades ago. 

Retrieving the tome had gone smoothly, up until the point when a dumb-ass knight had clattered in on a misguided quest to slay a dragon. The newly awoken dragon had burnt its disturber to a crisp, then set its sights on Levi. 

He had raced through the forest on his horse. He thought he was nearly out of luck, when he'd spotted the tower. He'd sent his horse off and levitated a rope up to the window and made it tie itself onto something inside. 

He had raised his hand and the rope shot upwards, taking him with it. He landed gracefully on his feet...and this is where we came in. 

Heat pools inside him as he gazes upon her. She's heartbreakingly lovely, with long blond hair and creamy pale skin. He can't see her eyes, because they're closed, but they're surely beautiful as well. 

He's felt lust before. He's satisfied it too, quick and businesslike. A chore to get over with so that he can move on with his life. He's never felt like this before though. 

He wants her. He wants her so desperately that he feels that he could fight off dozens of men just to get a shot at what's between her legs. 

He kneels onto the bed, lifting a hand to stroke her shining hair. It's like silk under his touch. 

Her eyelids flutter open to reveal jewel-like blue eyes. He runs his thumb over her bottom lip as she stares up at him.

"Are you a knight?" she asks in a timid voice.

"No," he replies, still touching her face, her cheek now, "I'm a sorcerer." 

"Are you here to rescue me?" she asks, trembling a little under his fingers. 

"Do you want to be rescued?" he counters, bending to brush his lips against her throat. 

"Yes," she replies, her pulse fluttering under his mouth. 

"Then I'll save you," he tells her. He captures her lips in a kiss. They easily part to let him in. _Slut,_ he thinks cruelly. 

He nudges a knee between her legs and she quivers under him. The hand on her cheek moves to the lustrous golden strands of her hair.

She really is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Pity she's a fool. 

He moves the hand not in her hair to cup one of her breasts. The action makes her gasp, but she does not push him away. 

He slides his tongue into her mouth at the same time he pinches her nipple through the material of her dress. She cries out and arches up into him. 

He smirks into the kiss. 

He pushes the material of her dress up and finds her wet for him. Her slick coats his fingers. 

He presses them into her and he can hear as they slip in and out. 

Finally he can't stand it any longer and positions himself between her legs. She cries out when he enters her. 

He covers her mouth with his and moves inside her. She clutches desperately at him. 

He doesn't even think about pulling out until after he's already come inside her. Then he's thinking grumpily, _I hope princesses aren't extra fertile_. 

As soon as she's caught her breath the princess says, "So, you're going to take me with you, right? My grandfather's a king." 

She's stares at him with these big blue eyes, and he can't find it within himself to give her the same harsh turn down his other quick flings have gotten. 

That's how they find themselves on the back of his horse (it returned once the dragon left) a little over an hour later. The journey to her grandfather's kingdom takes many days and he learns the history behind her imprisonment in the tower. (It's much too long to be printed here.) 

"Thank you for returning my granddaughter." The king says, patting Levi on the shoulder, once they finally reach their destination, "As a reward you shall be gifted Princess Armin's hand in marriage, for you did me a great service. This means of course that when I die, all this," he waves at the palace and kingdom, "Will be yours." 

Armin must have heard the news, because she finally wanders back over from tear-filled reunions with family members. She shyly takes his hand and smiles up at him. 

Nine months later twins are born. Levi is relieved that he agreed to the urgings to marry sooner rather than later, or the king would have probably had him beheaded. He's just going to avoid towers from now on.


End file.
